gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Team Doofenshmirtz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Team Doofenshmirtz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glee+me+Kurt=love (Talk) 16:32, December 13, 2010 Categories Hey, um, how do you make categories? Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 17:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Categories Sorry. I meant how to CREATE categories. Official ones. Not ones that are red. And I'll upload P&F pictures. I'll upload as many as I can. Happy Eve of Christmas Eve, Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 15:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) What I mean is that Admins is an official category. While Ms. Artie Abrams isn't an official category. How do I create an official category? Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 16:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Thanks for help. I'm gonna upload the P&F pictures now. Broken ♥'sand broken dreams. 16:41, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm... Heey. I posted that comment on my page by accident, n yes I did Fuck it all up. Are you an admin, becauseI was hoping you could delete the comment. It wld mean so much. :D N I understand if u can't. I hope u dont think of me as some Slut. We are cool right? :D Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 15:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :D Thanks for understanding. And i dontmean to get flirty, its just me. My mum said its just the way I am, and she said It even seems like I flirt with the old man next door. hahaha, Us Stupid Blakes:P Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 15:53, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :D I am about 5 weekes, so 3 weeks till I can find out Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 01:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) hehehehe I might, If Alex wants to keep it, I will. buttt.... Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 03:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Heeey Girl heeey, wd I'm super bored, and sad. Me n my best friend Georgia arent best friends anymore. She got mad that I didn't tell her first about y pregnacy, and she quit The cheer squad, n I tried to to talk to her, but she said,: I am a stuck up, bitchy, slutty, head cheerleader, Celibacy Freak, Preggo run of the mill prep. I have been crying ever since.... and she also told me to go cry into my bad boy bf's arms like i aways do. I am sorry have dropped this all on you its just I have noone to talk to, and I'm lonely and sad, and I wanted to talk to a good friend Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 17:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank u so much Thank u :D. I am as probably the most religous as they come :D And I might. IDK yet :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 19:19, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I have something to tell you. *Deleted* help what should i do about bleghh!!!? go to the glee wiki and look at his blog post "WHATS UP BITCHES"Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 17:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) of coarse heeey, of coarse I can help u :D. Well there is different ways of handling things, but this is the most important thing 2 remeber. Just be yourself, and don't try to hard. :D Now is there any boy in particular?....because it also helps to know how they act, and all that Jazz :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 18:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) lol bleghh's a dude. i thought he was a girl at first too, but only because of the lady gaga picture.Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 18:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) i know! i thought trevor was a girl too, but only because i dont know that many guys who like glee and im a girl so my brain is programed to think everyone is a girl online. :pGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 18:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :D I have a question. What if bleghh is even more rude in another blog post or talks back to your comment on his most recent blog post and we ban him and he complains to babyjabba and/or comes back as an anonymous user and deletes pages............................oh and he said im not a REAL admin. i will admit im not the best, but am i really that bad????Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 19:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::D I have an idea.... Well this is what I do when I'm to shy and dont know what to do wih a guy. I strike a random convo with him, and most of the time things just click. But boys also like girls who have respect, power. So are u in a position of power over him? Like on your social food chain, u say your popular, well that gives u power over him. And another thing is if u know some of his intrests chat with him about them, and see how things go. I don't know how I got my bf. I thibk its because he like anything in a skirt, prefurbly a cheerleaders one. :P. But power is key, just remeber that :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 19:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD okay.................................ugh im sick today....................fever, well i think it went away, cough, sore throat, ear infection, and well, thats really it. ugh i feel like crap.Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 19:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :D heeey. They arent Stupid Q's. Well anyway. Boys Normally like Girls who: Are good looking, Nice body. hate to say it but big breasts. and who are in a position of power over them Like being popular. But they also like girls, who: Are sweet, funny, sensitive, kind. also if u are a bit of a bitch So most guys do like Personality, but they like Physical a bit more :D Sorry its taken me long to reply, I have been in the shower :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 15:15, January 11, 2011 (UTC) heeey. It's chill (i dont know where I got that word from but I love it) I hope I don't sound snooby but I'm head cheerleade, so that makes me the most popular thing going. Omglee that sounded snobby. But that all will change soon, thanks to what is in my belly.. Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 15:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Hey Mr.Santana Lopez here. What do girls like in a boy. If your also wondering what to I like in a girl. She has to be nice, Sweet, She doesn,t have to pretty. she can be a average height and weight. I don't like in a girl. She can't be stuck up, she can't be slutly. And I can't stand a girl with gigantic boobs. If you have big boobs no offence. so later Mr.Santana Lopez. Heeeey Girlzie heeeey. Wd? I'm super bored, Just watching loonytoones, hugging my giant tweety bird. Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 17:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :D Hi How are you?? My name is Silvia btw Loonylovegood.gleek 21:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :) I'm good!! What are you doing?? I'm whatching TV btw... Loonylovegood.gleek 22:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Not cool Hey TD. I heard you wanted to be a beauro. Last night Babyjabba told me to go to wikia and volunteer myself. I understand why you would be jealous- I agree you would make an amazing beauro. But i just kinda want some time for me to shine- I mean I work hard on the users wiki, I work hard on the glee wiki, and I just kinda feel like a deserve this. Not that you don't, if anyone deserves it your #1. I don't mean to come across rude for any reason, if i came across that way. This is my only chance to be an admin again, and I really want it. I'm sorry artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 20:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) HATE ON ME HATERRR no one hates you artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 21:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) REALLY TD?!?! Why are you ruining this for me?? I'm not creating drama, it's just I don't understand why you can't let me be a beuro without ruining my glee wiki life. I'm just as experienced as you, so please PLEASE just let me ask to be a beauro!! artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 02:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!!! Hey it's Mr.Santana Lopez. Thank you for signing my Petiton. Maybe if we get enough people maybe he,ll come back. I hope. cross everythign you have. so later Mr.Santana Lopez.[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 20:16, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I hate when Parents do that. I feel so sorry 4 u. :( :) Well Cant wait till we on Chat again. We can 'debate' again about Couples Quinn Fabray I can't Believe what you Did To My Body! I used to have Abs! 04:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) YOU KNOW. You know i can see the xat chat history. Ms. "I'm playing innocent". Wow. Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 18:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) avatar can i use one of ur Santana Avatars Santana Lopez"Get Up In My Grill" 02:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) okay you're an admin. go change the front page now :) Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 01:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I wish I really wish I could tell you what happened. I go on a mini-vacation to the beach, and, when I come back, I have messages of ATF, BabyJabba, and Dani99, ALL POINTING ME TO THE SAME BLOG. It seems that I went to the chat, I called everyone faggots, bitches, gays don't have rights and, I hate to say this, that I used FFN1, Ms.AA, and you to get back on the Wiki. Some people were questioing why, then, "I" came back, and said things like 'Yeah, it was me, Rodrigo, I don't deserve a ban, IFYOU BAN ME, YOU WILL BE FAGGOTS, F YOU' and things like that. Now, I am banned until June 24th, everyone hates me, and, when I try to say I am innocent, ATF gives me "proof": the I.P. address was the same as my grandma's netbook. I go to the chat there sometimes. But, for god's sake, EVRYONE HATES ME, AND BARELY PEOPLE BELIEVE IN ME. AND NO ONE ANSWERS TO MY QUESTION: WHY??? WHY WOULD I DO IT????? I hate this. Please, believe me. I didn't do it. I would never use ANYBODY. Please, believe me. All hate me, I am banned until June 24th for something I didn't do, I can't ebjoy watcjing Glee, because I think of the ban, I almost have nothing. Please, beleve me. [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'You may think I am a bitch and a liar']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 17:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : NOW : : What's up with BGLF?? : Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 17:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! OMG, I'm so so so so so sorry I didn't show up for chat yesterday. My Mom took us to work. Her computer is old as f*** so no internet. Then her co-worker's computer worked fine but we can't use it. I know it sounds like a bunch of s***ty excuses, but it really prevented me from chatting yesterday. Hope you'll forgive me, Born This Way (Don't be a drag, just be a Queen) 13:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Good. I was worried. Born This Way (Don't be a drag, just be a Queen) 13:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Glee Wiki FanFic I already know that you wanna be in the fanfic, but I need more info about your character. Please answer these questions by leaving a message on my talk page. #What's your name? #Discription (height, eye color, eye color, etc.)? #Personality? #Job or occupation? #Names you want your siblings to have (I may or may not use these)? #Do you want me to send you a message telling you about your plotlines or email you the chapter? Please answer soon! Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 13:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Roxy! XD Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 15:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I kinda need help with one thing: how to incorporate the entire family. Like, with Mom, Dad, and the kids I got it (they move to Lima, Ohio) but rest of family...I don't have a clue. Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 15:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) The Crack BFs Hey, I managed to write the crack boyfriends in the first chapter. I refered to your ex-crack BF as Gurgy. Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 17:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thnx! Thank you! I'll def. use these. Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 13:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) FanFic Click HERE for chapter two. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 16:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I'm so glad you liked it. I promise, the next chapter will be out on Monday. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 20:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ms.A Hi! Well, yesterday Ms. A banned ATF from the Users Wiki because he wouldn't roleplay with her. Then, she threatened to ban him on Glee Wiki too. Apparently, she has threatened Katie as well :( So, I banned her here and told her that if she continues, she will loose her rights on Glee Wiki. All the admins here decided that her behavior was unacceptable and took her admin rights away on Glee Users Wiki. I haven't heard anything today, so I hope she has calmed down :( Babyjabba 21:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi I read your thing on the Page for Relief. I know I don't know you that well, but please don't be sad! You can talk to me if you wanna. Petrificus14 02:11, June 14, 2011 (UTC) She's a friend of mine's sister. GryffindorSlytherinRavenclaw 09:08, October 20, 2011 (UTC)